Buenos días, lo atiende Yusuke Urameshi
by Alex-Wind
Summary: ¿Se imaginan a Yusuke trabajando para una famosa compañía de internet? Pues aquí podria estar una idea MUY cercana a la realidad xD


Ok, esto dicen que sale en un mail (que aún no me ha llegado xD), yo lo leí porque una amiga me mandó un URL en donde salía y estaba genial, espero que a ustedes también les guste esta cosa XD

**Buenos días, lo atiende Yusuke Urameshi**

**Ring Ring** (Seh, suena un teléfono xD)

**Help Desk:** "Buenos Días, departamento de Soporte Técnico, lo atiende Yusuke Urameshi" –o-

**Usuario:** "¿A dónde hablo?" o.o

**Yusuke:** (...ahh, que tarado... ¿Pues a dónde le acabo de decir?) "A Soporte Técnico¿en qué puedo servirle?" -.ó

**Usuario:** "Ah, mire, tengo un problema" o-o

**Yusuke:** (Si, de hecho no creo que llame para saludarme...) "¿Qué pasa?" o.ó

**Usuario: **"¡No puedo entrar a la Red!" ToT

**Yusuke:** (¡Qué raro...!) "¿Cual es el error que recibe?" -o-

**Usuario:** "Pues mira, aparece un mensaje que dice: 'U-S-E-R-N-A-M-E-N-O-T-F-O-U-N-D', y no sé por que..." o.o

**Yusuke:** "Bien¿cuál es su 'Username'?" -o-

**Usuario:** "¿Qué es un YUSERNEIM?" o.o

**Yusuke:** ('uta, se supone que saben inglés) "El nombre de Usuario que usa para conectarse a la red" -.ó

**Usuario:** "Ah, pues no sé..." o.o

**Yusuke:** (¡...no maaaa...!) "Mire, cada vez que enciende la computadora, aparece una ventanita donde hay tres renglones, el primero dice 'Username', el segundo 'Password' y el tercero 'Domain'... ¿Que dice el primer renglón?" o.ó

**Usuario:** "No dice nada... bueno, si decía, pero lo borré" o.o

**Yusuke:** (Como decía mi abuelito, en manos de los burros, ni la pólvora arde...) "Bien¿cuál es su nombre?" -.-lll

**Usuario:** "¿Por qué?" o.o

**Yusuke:** (Porque quiero conocerlo mejor, idiota ¬.¬) "Porque si me dice su nombre puedo buscar en la base de datos su 'Username'..." -.-#

**Usuario:** "¿En serio?" ooo

**Yusuke: **(Enciendo el primer cigarro del día, porque parece que voy a tener una muy larga plática con este -.-lll) "Si, se lo juro" -.-

**Usuario:** "Okey, me llamo Dionisio Pérez" non

**Yusuke:** (¡No manches, con razón no sabe ni que es un username!) "'OK', un momento, por favor" -.-

**Usuario:** "¿Que hace?" o.o

**Yusuke: **(Como si realmente me fueras a entender si te digo lo que estoy haciendo... ¬.¬) "Buscando su nombre en la base de datos" -.-

**Usuario:** "Aaah..." o.o "¿Cómo?" ooo

**Yusuke:** (¿Cómo¿Cómo¡Como friegan! Pero ahí vamos...) "Pues mire, estoy haciendo un Query en la base de datos" -x-#

**Usuario:** "¿Que es un cueri?" o.o

**Yusuke:** (Esa ni siquiera se la voy a contestar...) "..." -x-

**Usuario: **"¿Bueno¿Esta ahí?" o.o

**Yusuke: **(Tomo otra bocanada de mi cigarro y cuento hasta 3,415. Ya estoy mejor) "Si, permítame un momento por favor" -X-

**Usuario:** "Está bien. Lo que pasa es que estoy preocupado porque hace mas de tres meses que no he leído mi imeil" o.o

**Yusuke:** (¿Y después de 3 meses se preocupa?... este si que tiene problemas) "No se preocupe, en un momento lo resolvemos" -.-U

**Usuario:** "Okis" n.n

**Yusuke:** (¿Okis¿Dijo Okis¡Este es joto! OxoUUU) "Ya está, su Username es 'PEREZD'" o.óUUU (debí imaginármelo antes -.-UUU)

**Usuario: **"Okis" n.n "...¿qué hago con eso?" o.o

**Yusuke:** (Tatúeselo en una nalga para que la próxima vez que me llame con un problema como éste, sólo tenga que decirle que ponga un espejo ¬X¬) "¿Recuerda lo que le mencione de la ventanita que aparece cuando arranca la computadora?" -.-

**Usuario: **"No" n.n

**Yusuke: **(Obvio, eso me saco por hacer preguntas estúpidas, este pobre como va recordar) "Pues mire, cuando arranca la computadora..." -o-

**Usuario:** "Ah, si, ya recuerdo..." n.n

**Yusuke:** (¡Milagro¡Dios, existes!) "Bien, pues escríbalo en el primer renglón con mayúsculas y en el renglón de abajo escriba su password" -.-UU

**Usuario:** "¿Cuál pasguor?" o.o

**Yusuke:** (¿Pasguor? Qué rápido se terminan los cigarros cuando hablo con mis Usuarios -.-#) "PASSWORD, es la clave que usa para conectarse a la red" ¬.¬#

**Usuario:** "Ah, bueno, pues mi nombre es Dionisio Pérez" n.n

**Yusuke:** (Pues no voy a felicitarlo por eso, su papá quiso quedar bien con un compadre¿no?) "Aja..." -.-lll

**Usuario:** "...Okis" n.n

**Yusuke:** (Okis¿qué chin...¡Este "&$"#!) "..."

**Usuario: **"¿Bueno¿Bueno¿Esta ahí?" o.o

**Yusuke: **"Si, aquí estoy para ayudarle, no se preocupe" -.- (Triste $&#/"... ¬X¬)

**Usuario:** "¿Cuál es mi pasguor?" o.o

**Yusuke:** (¿Y cómo diablos se supone que yo debo saberlo!) "Pues no lo sé, esa clave sólo la debe saber usted" o-ó#

**Usuario: **"¿Ah, si?" o.oU

**Yusuke:** (Nooo¿pero qué tontería estoy diciendo¿Por qué no va al periódico y lo publica a ocho columnas?) "Si" -.-

**Usuario:** "Déjeme ver... ¿No será 'dionisio'?" o.o

**Yusuke:** (¡"#"&&/)/()? hijo de la $#$# ya me la colmaste¡Pobre, aparte de tarado, maricón!) "..."

**Usuario:** "Déjeme intentar..." o.o

**Yusuke: **(#$$$&&/ mejor hubiera sido repartidor de pizzas...) "..."

**Usuario: **"¡Si, ése es¡Oiga! De hecho aquí lo tengo apuntado en un POSTIT. Y aquí dice también 'yuserneim', 'pasguor' y 'domein'. Bueno, pues qué bueno que tenía aquí este papelito. ¡Hasta luego!" n.n

**Yusuke:** (¡Hijo de tu rep…t…ma m…….dre!) "Hasta luego, que tenga buen día y recuerde estamos para servirle" n.ñ

**Usuario:** "Gracias, igualmente" n.n

**Yusuke: **(¿Igualmente... de qué me puede servir este joto?) "Bye" -.-lll

**RING RING, SUENA EL TELÉFONO**

**Yusuke:** "Soporte Técnico, Buenas Tardes" -.-llllllll

**Usuario: **"¿A dónde hablo?" o.o

**Yusuke:** (¡Me lleva la que me trajo!... ¡Va de nuez!)


End file.
